


Kidnapping

by Speechless_since_1998



Series: Jackson brothers [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Demigods, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Not Canon Compliant, Percy Jackson References, Protective Percy, nicky is in the wrong place, someone helps nicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: Percy had always seemed an easy-going person to Andrew.Hard to believe he was a hero when Andrew saw Percy eating junk food and copying his literature homework on the internet.But Percy has many enemies, and some of them don't hesitate when faced with anything. Not even kidnap a child.[...]Percy's Iris message came as Annabeth was about to enter the classroom. The demigod had a moment of panic before hissing, “Percy, I'm in school. Do you think it's time to... ""I need your help - the son of Poseidon interrupted her - Someone kidnapped Andrew."-----------------------------"He's just a kid. You can't keep him here!""We won't hurt him.""You are keeping him in a room full of snakes!""The snakes are descendants of Python. They will prevent him from escaping.""If you wanted to stop him from escaping, just lock the damn door! Or I could keep an eye on him!""Nicky, we both know it wouldn't go well."----------------------------------Sally hesitated, then asked, "Do you think Andrew is still alive?""He is too precious to harm him. "Sally squeezed her hands, “Please, Annabeth. Bring my son back. "
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nicky Hemmick & Aaron Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Andrew Minyard, Percy Jackson & Andrew Minyard, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson
Series: Jackson brothers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881403
Comments: 13
Kudos: 94
Collections: Percy Jackson Fics





	Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> -Re-edited  
> -English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any errors.

_Percy's Iris message came as Annabeth was about to enter the classroom. The demigod had a moment of panic before hissing, “Percy, I'm in school. Do you think it's time to..._ "

 _"I need your help - the son of Poseidon interrupted her - Someone kidnapped Andrew._ "

_Annabeth frowns, “Who did it? Were they mortals? "_

_“I wish it were that simple. No, it was an Empousa. "_

_"What?"_

_"I saw her, Annabeth. If I had arrived five minutes earlier ... damn it! "_

_"Calm down, and tell me what happened."_

Andrew woke up in a small, dark room with no windows. It seemed to be locked inside a coffin, with the difference that there was more space and, apparently, it was not underground. 

The twelve-year-old sat up, and the bed creaked. The door was closed, but Andrew had learned to pick the locks when he was ten, and the family he lived in would lock him in the room without dinner whenever he wasn't good enough. This happened quite often. The Spencers were bigoted assholes, and even then, Andrew had too big a mouth. 

He still had his backpack with him, and inside, the kid could find what he needed to pick the lock. It wouldn't take long. Andrew was about to get out of bed when he noticed something moving. He bent to see better and winced.

There were some fucking snakes on the ground.

"What the hell…"

_Percy took a deep breath, "We were going on a trip with mom to Harriman State Park. It was her day off, and she wanted to spend it with us. While we were at the gas station ... Annabeth, we walked away just to get something to eat ... we didn't think ... Andrew was left behind, and when we got back ... we saw the Empousa take him away and get him up on a black SUV."_

_"Who was driving the car?"_

_"I have no idea! And I don't even know why the Empousa kidnapped him. He's a mortal, not a demigod. He shouldn't have to deal with all this mythological crap!"_

_"But he sees beyond the Mist."_

_"So? The labyrinth is destroyed, they can't use it as a guide. The only valid reason to kidnap him..._ "

 _He broke off. Percy frowned in anger, "The only reason to kidnap him is to hit me._ "

He had never seen snakes like that. In the dim light, Andrew could see skin glistening poisonous green as the animals crawled around the room. 

From a distance, they seemed able to wrap Andrew in their coils and suffocate him slowly. 

Andrew remembered a documentary about the Amazon rainforest he had seen two weeks earlier, in which the presenters talked about boa contractors, capable of suffocating large prey. Those snakes looked far greater and more dangerous than boas.

Also, they were watching him. 

Andrew could see their evil eyes following his every move, their tongues flickering swiftly, as if they were looking forward to their next feast. 

Andrew was pretty sure no common snake behaved that way.

He heard screams, two boys were talking outside the room, "He's just a kid. You can't keep him here!"

"We won't hurt him."

"You are keeping him in a room full of snakes!"

"The snakes are descendants of Python. They will prevent him from escaping."

"If you wanted to stop him from escaping, just lock the damn door! Or I could keep an eye on him!" 

"Nicky, we both know it wouldn't go well. You are too tender of heart. Besides, he's very similar to your cousin, isn't he? You might have wanted to help him... "

He did not understand what the other replied: it seemed he was speaking in Spanish. It must have been something rude, as he continued, "Watch what you say. Kronos doesn't appreciate disobedience." 

"Fuck you, Ethan!"

_Annabeth reluctantly had to admit that Percy might be right. Percy was a mighty demigod, and his sixteenth birthday was approaching_.

_For Kronos, it was clear that the son of Poseidon would never ally himself with him. It was much easier to blackmail him: Andrew could be used to persuade Percy to join Kronos's army. Or worse, to lure him into a trap and kill him._

_"Annabeth._.."

 _Percy's voice was charged with tension. The demigod was afraid for Andrew, for that child she hardly knew but already loved like a brother. And he felt guilty_. 

_"Please ... I don't know what to do ..."_

_"To start, come and pick me up with Mrs. O'leary. I can't use a plane like my father. Then we'll start devising a plan of attack. We can't leave anything to chance."_

_"You're amazing."_

_"I know_."

For a while, nothing happened. The snakes stood quietly, disappointed by Andrew's lack of courage. Andrew was not stupid: he understood that as soon as he put his foot on the ground, those snakes would attack him. The mortal didn't want to be their dinner. They were evidently used to dealing with demigods, notoriously unable to stay still in one place.

“It went wrong for you. You will not eat today. "

His stomach gurgled: Andrew too was hungry, and doubted his captors would care to feed him. So, Andrew opened his backpack, looking for something edible. 

Inside he found a packet of gum and crackers. It was better than nothing.

"Who knows if monstrous snakes like rubber ..." he thought, starting to eat a cracker.

It would have been a comical sight to see those monsters fighting over a pack of tires. Unfortunately, it wasn't in a Disney movie, and the tires would have been wasted. 

"How the hell did I end up here..."

Percy had told him that some monsters were very persuasive. But he didn't expect to follow one, meekly like a little lamb. Andrew was ashamed of his weakness. 

He had promised he would protect Percy and Sally, but he'd only been able to get kidnapped. Fuck his life.

Suddenly, Andrew heard the door creak. 

The snakes all moved towards the source of the noise, but stopped in front of a torch. 

"Go away, monsters."

A tall, dark-skinned, brown-eyed boy of about sixteen had opened the door. The hair was curly and unruly, as if it hadn't seen a brush in a long time.

The two stared at each other for some time, then the teenager said, "Um ... hello ... are you hungry?"

_Upon her arrival, Sally hugged her. At first, Annabeth didn't know what to do, but she returned the hug. When Sally pulled away from her, she said,_

_"You don't know how grateful I am for what you're doing, Annabeth."_

_"It's nothing, Mrs. Jackson."_

_“Please, call me Sally - the woman told her - Nobody forced you to come here. You're risking a lot. "_

_"I couldn't let Percy get caught in a trap," Athena's daughter said sincerely._

_Sally sighed, “I could barely keep him from running after that car. My son can cause earthquakes and control the sea, but I doubt he’s capable of being faster than a car_. "

_"If that's why he can't even get over a tree."_

_Sally hesitated, then asked, "Do you think Andrew is still alive?"_

_"He is too precious to harm him. "_

_Sally squeezed her hands, “Please, Annabeth. Bring my son back. "_

Andrew frowned, "Are you kidding me?"

"I…"

“First you kidnap me, and then you ask me if I want to eat? Do you want to try to poison me?" the 12-year-old asked angrily.

The teenager hesitated, "Actually, it was Kelli who kidnapped you. No male can resist her. Me neither, even though I'm ... you know, it doesn't matter. Ethan says I'm too soft and he's probably right, but you're a kid and I can't leave you without food for God knows how long. "

“I ate, I'm fine. You can leave. "

"But…"

"If your boss finds you here, you'll be in trouble." 

“Ethan is not my boss. He found me and brought me here, saving my life. He keeps reminding me every single time, to make me feel guilty. "

"And you listen to him?"

“What choice do I have? He gave me a place to stay. I couldn't go back. My parents…"

He paused at the mention of his parents, as if it was too painful to think of them. For a villain, he was pretty pathetic. 

Andrew snorted, “You have lousy parents, who doesn't? This does not mean that you must become a lackey of the Titan lord. "

"Aaron, it's complicated." 

Andrew was confused, “My name is Andrew. Who the hell is Aaron?" 

_Nothing escapes the nose of a hound of a hellhound. Mrs. O'leary followed in the footsteps of the black SUV, and all the while, Annabeth thought she would almost prefer the shadow travel._

_Percy gripped the animal's fur to support himself and gave the air of being an ancient leader. Sure, Alexander the Great had never ridden a hellhound, but if he did, he wouldn't have looked as heroic as Percy at the time_. 

_Suddenly, Mrs. O’leary stopped in front of a motel. With its disused appearance, it was not particularly attractive for tourists. But it was great for hiding with a kidnapped person and for hiding monsters ready to attack someone._

_"Don't go in there yet," Annabeth warned him._

_"You need a plan."_

_“I know, wise girl. Do you have any idea?"_

_Annabeth took her Yankees cap from her pocket, "I might have a plan."_

The teenager looked embarrassed, "Well ... Aaron is my cousin. You look like him and… it's astonishing, you might even be twins. It's absurd, I know, if Aaron had a twin brother, I would know, Aunt Tilda was never good at hiding something from me ... let alone hiding the existence of another child. The point is... "

Andrew couldn't help but follow the other boy's hands. He tried to concentrate on his words, but could not: the other was gesticulating too much.

It wasn't natural. Who knows, maybe it was due to the nerves? He looked pretty nervous, even when he heard him talking to Ethan outside the door, his tone couldn't hide his anxiety.

The teen continued to talk, "When Kelli brought you here, I thought there was a mistake. I thought you were Aaron. Think, even now..."

It only took a moment: he spread his arms too far, too fast a movement. 

The flashlight slipped from his hand, and to try to catch it, he moved away from the door, which closed behind him. 

"Mierda!"

Instantly, the snakes hissed, and Andrew felt as if they were laughing. When they started to move, he yelled, "Quick, come here!"

Without having to repeat it twice, the teen ran to join Andrew on the cot. He was out of breath and sweating. Andrew noticed blood dripping from his talus.

"They bit you," he said. 

The other teen chuckled without glee, "Well, my usual luck. I wasn't fast enough." 

"Are they poisonous?"

"I'm not sure. Ethan told me they're legendary animals, but at one point, I wasn't listening to him anymore... you know, learning problems and all."

"Are you a demigod?"

"It seems so," was the reply.

"Are you not sure?" 

"Well, it's a new thing for me - the boy admitted - I discovered it from Ethan. Until a month ago, I thought I was a mortal."

"What happened?"

"My father saw me kiss someone, and I ran away."

Andrew arched an eyebrow, "Was he mad about it? For a kiss?"

"The kiss wasn't the problem. The problem ... the problem is that I kissed a boy. Actually, it was Lucas who kissed me, but my father didn't care. For him, I was wrong." 

"What a homophobic bastard!" 

"You shouldn't use this language."

"It doesn't change that your father is an idiot! - Andrew pointed out - What does he care if you like boys? He doesn't have to kiss them!"

"Dad is a Protestant pastor. He's very religious, and things like homosexuality are a sin to him."

"Your father is just an asshole. He can't justify everything with _God doesn't want_. He should also specify which god he's talking about, since the Greek gods are still around."

A pause, as if Andrew had a sudden thought, "Well, at some point, he must have met a greek god, since you're here. Or was it your mother..."

The teenager shook his head, "No, the goddess is my mother. I don't know if dad knew it." 

"Isn't it a sin to have pre-marital relationships?"

"It's also a sin to betray your mate, but here I am." 

Andrew's eyes widened, "Your father is a fucking hypocrite."

"Language." 

"I'm right! He doesn't accept you because you're gay, but in the meantime, it's okay to cheat on his wife! He's an asshole!"

"It was only once." 

"So? He probably didn't say anything to his wife until you came around." 

The silence of the other was an eloquent response. 

Andrew commented, "No surprise you ran away. I too would have done it to never live with him."

"Actually, I ran away not to go to gay reeducation camp."

_Thanks to the Yankees hat and the smell of Mrs. O'Leary covering his, Percy had entered the motel undisturbed. Annabeth was right._

_The motel was full of monsters. They occupied every corridor, bored around the rooms looking for something to destroy_ . _Every once in a while, Percy would kill some of them just to get on with the job_. 

_He shouldn't be too distracted. The son of Poseidon had to find the room where Andrew was locked up_. 

That was the biggest bullshit Andrew had ever heard. 

And in twelve years of his life, he had heard a lot of nonsense, like when Mrs Lestrange was convinced that the man had never gone to the moon and that it was a government plot. 

He clenched his fists, "That bastard..." 

"Langua..." 

"Don't tell me that I had to be polite because I'm a child! - Andrew blurted out - Your father is a piece of shit. He wanted to literally make you psychologically tortured because you are not how he wants! Nobody would do that! "

He smiled sadly at Andrew, "Well, it seems that abnormality is a family thing."

"Listen ..." 

"Nicky." 

“Ok, listen to me carefully Nicky. You are different, not abnormal. And it's not because you're gay, but because your mother is a goddamn Greek god. The real deviant is your father, who wants to send you to a correctional camp because he can't understand that it's none of his business if a man likes another man or a woman loves another woman! "

Nicky looked at him in surprise, "That's a very mature thing to say." 

“It's just common sense! - Andrew retorted - It tends to develop when you live with decent people! No surprise you don't have any. First your father, then Kronos… how the hell did you end up working for him? "

"I told you, Ethan found me. I had nowhere to go, my aunt, Tilda had moved without saying where she was going, Lucas's parents were friends of my father... I was alone in the middle of the street, without food or money. Suddenly this guy comes along and tells me _Hey, I know it sucks, but there is a place you can go_. I was desperate enough to believe him. Ethan took me to Kronos. I had to… I had to swear to…. " 

Nicky stopped. Andrew noticed that the veins on Nicky's neck had turned purple and that the boy's eyes were red. 

Nicky was about to pass out forward, but Andrew caught him in time, “Hey, stay awake. You can't fall asleep here. " 

"I don't think ... I don't think I have ... many choices - Nicky gasped - Apparently ... the bite of these snakes ... it's really poisonous ..."

"Fuck." 

Nicky didn't say something, a sign that he was really sick. Andrew put a hand on his forehead and withdrew it immediately. Nicky's forehead was hot. 

"Does Ethan know you came here?" 

No." 

“Shit… well, you have to hope Percy comes and takes us out of here. You need to go to a hospital. "

In fact, he doubted that a hospital had the antidote to the poison of a mythological monster, but it was better than letting Nicky die. Nicky wasn't evil. If Andrew had had a father like his, he too would probably have accepted any help not to turn back home. 

Nicky exhaled softly, "I don't think ... it will be possible."

"You don't know Percy."

“I've heard… about him… Ethan says he's powerful. But not even he... can fight against... against more than a hundred monsters. "

Andrew had suspected he had been kidnapped to lead Percy into a trap, but knowing that there were so many monsters waiting for Percy made him sick. Percy could have died because of him. If anything happened to him, Andrew would never forgive himself.

And all because he was weak.

"Percy is not stupid, he will..."

At that moment, the door creaked. Someone had opened it, but on the other side, there was no other person. Snakes took advantage of it to get out, and in less than a minute it was just Andrew and Nicky. 

"The snakes were a surprise," a voice said. It was a well-known voice. 

"Percy?" 

The demigod appeared out of nowhere, a Yankee hat in hand, and smiled cunningly at Andrew, “Man, I'm glad to see you're okay. You don't know how worried you made us. " 

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault - Percy frowns at Nicky - Who is he?" 

"He is an idiot - Andrew replied - But he is a nice idiot who could die. Can you save him? "

“Um… I'm not a healer, but maybe Will could help him."

"Where is Will?"

"Will is at the Camp."

"Then let's take Nicky to your superhero camp!

"But he…"

“Nicky works for Kronos, but he does it out of necessity - Andrew explained - If he had somewhere else to go, I bet he'd be out of here in the blink of an eye. "

"It's true - Nicky admitted - I was never interested ... all this ..." 

"Have you heard?" 

The frown hadn't left Percy.

It was evident that he didn't trust, and he could understand it, not even he trusted to take a potential enemy to the half-breed camp, but part of him didn't want to let him die. Was it childish to believe that Nicky was as genuine as he looked? Maybe he had spent too much time with the Jacksons, now he thought there was goodness in people.

"Andrew..."

“You helped Kevin, we can help him too. If he does something suspicious, you guys can kick him out or do whatever you demigods do with traitors. I do not care. But Nicky can't die like an idiot just because he worried about me. "

At that point, Percy seemed convinced. He sighed, “Annabeth hadn't foreseen this. Well, I think I'll have to improvise. "


End file.
